Susanoo no Naruto
by Hiraishingan
Summary: Naruto is a man with the body of a mortal but the energy of a god. Living a normal life and knowing who his father was, Naruto yearns to be the best Hokage there ever was. Armed with the Sharingan and some "wicked awesome" powers, Naruto has a large chance of fulfilling that dream. However...fate may have some other plans for him. God!Sharingan!Uchiha!Badass!Naruto NaruxHarem
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So it begins, eh? This is my first ever story, and English is my third language, so expect something good, but I'm not the best and so I'm writing this to "hone" my skills and show you what my mind has conjured up.**

**-Hiraishingan**

**Summary: Nami-kaze Uzu-maki Naruto. Literally meaning Winds and Waves of the Whirlpool Maelstrom. Naruto was an enigma, to most people that is. Son of the God of Storms, Susano-o in disguise, Naruto is a man with the body of a mortal but the energy of a god. Living a normal life and knowing who his father was, Naruto yearns to be the best Hokage there ever was. Armed with the Sharingan and some "wicked awesome" powers, Naruto has a large chance of fulfilling that dream. However...fate may have some other plans for him.**

**God!Sharingan!Uchiha!Badass!Naruto. Naruharem pairing, with Hinata and some others. You can suggest people as well!**

**FUNFACT: Minato Namikaze, meaning: Harbour of Winds and Waves or Harbour of Storms. Kushina Uzumaki, meaning Comb of the Whirlwind, and their child, Naruto Uzumaki, meaning the Whirlwind Maelstrom. Honestly, the author has no idea why Minato is so much like Susanoo. Susanoo is the lord of storms. His wife is Kushinadahime. He defeated the Yamata no Orochi. Compare that with Minato. His name pays homage to storms, i.e. Namikaze. His wife is Kushina, whose name is ALSO paying homage to natural phenomena that is pretty much like storms, Whirlpool. He defeated Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. Just...awesome!**

**X-x-x-x-X**

"No!"

The words erupted unbidden from the mouth of the Fourth Hokage of Konoha as he watched one head of the Nine Headed Snake swallow his wife and gulp her down. The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze stood, shell shocked as he stared at the place his wife stood a moment ago, before rage erupted in his eyes. His body shook slightly as blue energy buzzed around him before he yelled in rage. "Bastard snake!" he exclaimed as he pushed all his energy around him. No one noticed the faint outline of armour appear around him as he pushed his energy in a ball, biting out "**Rasengan!**" The compact ball of energy whirled in his hand as he shot forward in a flash of yellow, appearing on one of the heads of the snake before he slammed down the ball of energy.

The ball, he had thought, was filled with chakra. However, it had truly extraordinary results. A simple A-ranked jutsu would not harm a Bijuu, unless it was a lower ranked one. However, when he had seen his wife die, a mere 1% of Minato's chakra had changed into its original form. This "enhanced chakra" was an extremely potent one, and without a doubt was better than the Youki used by the demons.

It was divine energy, after all.

The head of the demon snake exploded, and what an explosion it was. Destruction reigned in the area as Minato flashed to another one of the **Hiraishin** seals he had put in the area Naruto was born in. At first glance, Minato had loved Naruto. The child was special. His eyes, purple in shade, seemed to exude cheerfulness and courage, and his small blonde tuft of hair made him look like Minato himself. The child was a gift to them from Kami, and Minato would be damned if something happened to Naruto. He loved his child too much.

The child had just lost his mother; Minato didn't want him to lose his father as well. He sighed as a tear dripped down his cheek, before falling to the ground with Naruto in his arms as a whirlwind of memories erupted in his mind. He briefly saw someone he recognized a few feet from him, and his head filled to the brim with memories. He knew who he was. He sure as hell wasn't an orphan who had suffered with amnesia when he was 10. He wasn't the Fourth Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

He was Susanoo, god of the Storms and father to Namikaze Naruto.

Susanoo knew what had happened, how his father had convinced him to let go of his immortal body and take a mortal form, sealing away his Godly Powers till the time he died and took over his immortal body and regained his powers again. He knew he had seen Izangi just a second ago, and he knew that Izangi had gifted him his memories back. Susanoo got up, placing Naruto on the ground before smiling at Naruto, a smile twisted with pain and sadness. "Now Naruto, daddy has to go defeat an over-grown Snake. There is a chance daddy may not come back, and daddy wants you to be brave, Naruto. Will you be brave for daddy?" he asked, a tear falling down his cheek once more.

The child, not understanding what his father was saying, simply raised his eyebrows and let out a giggle. Susanoo smiled, in spite of himself. Flashing to the battlefield once more, he eyed the Snake who had taken his wife away from him temporarily. "This is it, isn't it?" he muttered to himself before making a handseal that no Ninja saw. He was alone with the Snake, as he had ordered the area to be evacuated and had said he would kill the snake by himself. "**Arashino Kami no Fukkatsu!**"(Resurrection of the God of Storms!)

A flash of light filled the area as all his chakra changed to divine energy. Susanoo shook slightly as his body got used to the energy before he smiled and pushed his hand forward. Grabbing the air in front of him, he pulled downwards and in a slight flash of darkness, his trusty sword appeared. He yelled out, "Be gone, wretched snake! **Kaminari no Kami**!" Electricity burned around him as his power swelled up.

"**Kai!**" he said as the giant bolt of lightning struck the nine headed snake, destroying him. As the use of Divine Energy in a mortal body caught up with him, he closed his eyes. "I leave this to you, Naruto." He whispered before he died, dropping to the ground in a heap.

Nearby, the Sandaime stood and watched the fight, and just as he saw Minato die he sadly shook his head. Shunshining to the battlefield, he felt only one chakra signature in the whole area around him, which belonged to a child. And it...was the highest he had ever felt.

A fact not known to him, but there was another being in that area. Not a man and not someone who had chakra, but a being that transcended the very concept of it. Izangi stood, staring at the child before chuckling and disappearing from the area where his grandchild resided. No one noticed the child's eye glowing before changing into a red one with one tomoe that swirled around.

X-x-x-x-x-X

**A/N: Wooh! A short little prologue chapter. You can expect updates every month, maybe even every week or if I'm feeling generous(and have received sufficient reviews) every other day! Ciao my amigos, I now have to go and play some BYOND.**

**-Hiraishingan**


	2. Chapter 2: Filler

**A/N: ...I love you people! I didn't expect anything from this story, but as of now I do expect something, indeed, from this story. 10 Favourites, 2 Reviews, 130 views and 9 followers! More than satisfied with that, so I'm going to post the second chapter now! This is something I am writing on a whim, I don't exactly think as I type.**

**Review Replies:**

**BacoboyX9: Thank you! You can check if the Uchiha Massacre happens or not in this chapter, so read on!**

**Dulemina: Thank you for the compliment! I hope you like this chapter!**

**This shit types itself! See ya at the end. ;)**

**-Hiraishingan**

X-x-x-x-x-X

Itachi Uchiha, the Prodigy of the Uchiha Clan, stood before the three village Elders as they had came to be known by the people of Konohagakure. It had been a number of years since the Yondaime Hokage had defeated the Nine Headed Snake. Seven, to be exact. Seven years since the Uchiha had experienced their fall, and then their rise, from and to grace. Before dying, the Yondaime Hokage had sent a covert scroll to his best friend, Fugaku Uchiha.

This scroll had the information about how he was about to seal the Kyuubi in his son, and how he would die in order to do that. He had said that if anything were to happen to Kushina, then Fugaku would receive full custody over his son, as he didn't trust Jiraiya to raise him, thinking that Jiraiya would turn him into a pervert, something that he wouldn't ever allow. After reading the letter and getting the approval of the Sandaime to give the custody of Naruto to the Uchiha Clan, he had adopted the boy and they had lived together for seven years as a big, happy, family. Mikoto had been overjoyed as she had gotten a playmate for Sasuke and could help her best friend, Kushina's son to grow up to be a good man. Hell, upon seeing the boy even Itachi, who was normally stoic and uncaring, gave a warm smile to his father and said something about "The Uchiha having some hope yet", which had escaped the ears of mostly everyone.

Naruto was the definition of a vibrant boy. His screams were very "youthful" and he seemed to be very energetic. He had expressed love about his "WAMEN!" and not just love, but utter devotion to training. He had gotten full control of his chakra at four and had started training at that young age. He was a prodigy, but that was to be expected from the Fourth Hokage's son. However, he rose beyond the definition of prodigy, towering over it. The kid had awakened a Sharingan at the ripe age of six, the youngest ever, when after his daily training he was trudging home. A man had, by mistake, bumped into Naruto and tripped him, and Naruto fell to the ground. What was bad was that a bottle had been broken there and glass littered the ground.

Naruto had not seen it coming and with a sudden wave of chakra, his Sharingan awakened, allowing him to see what was on the ground and quickly using his hands to move to the side. He had got a few scratches on his hand but had escaped out of it unscathed and with his Sharingan. He was fast, his stealth skills were too good for a child his age, and he could do loads of Ninjutsu, but he loved the Kage Bunshin the most. Itachi trained him and his sibling Sasuke regularly and they had struck a rivalry, but Naruto was too advanced for Sasuke to handle.

Genjutsu-wise, he could do some of them with his Sharingan and dispel them, but that was all he could do. He sucked at this skill. Taijutsu wise he was training with a man named Maito Gai who had seen him training one day, and wanted to train him "properly".

**Flashback**:

_Naruto had been training his Taijutsu, which just consisted of him going through some Katas and then beating the shit out of his Kage Bunshin. It was a daily routine, and he was learning the Interceptor Fist of the Uchiha. However, his body just wasn't good for it. He was too speedy to properly intercept attacks; he rather opted to counter them instead of blocking. He sighed as the Kage Bunshin simply owned him and he had to dispel them. _

_Sighing, he never noticed the green blur coming at him until it was too late. The Blur stood, too close to his personal space for him not to be uncomfortable, and then he yelled out, straight in Naruto's ear. "YOOOOSSSHHHHH! AN ACADEMY STUDENT, TRAINING HIS TAIJUTSU ALONE?! THIS WILL NOT DO, AT ALL! I, MAITO GAI, WILL HELP THIS ACADEMY STUDENT FAN HIS FLAMES OF YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTH!" _

_Naruto simply activated his Sharingan and activated his most intimidating Genjutsu at the stranger. His eyes glowed red and the image of a huge demon appeared at his back, roaring at the stranger as Naruto exuded killing intent while Gai stood; sweat dropping at the amount of killing intent the child was giving out. Suddenly it all ceased and the child exclaimed at him. "Wooooah! Bushy!" said Naruto, eyeing the eyebrows of the person._

_And this was how Maito Gai met Uchiha Namikaze Naruto._

**End Flashback**

The three elders sat at their places and eyed the Uchiha. Itachi kneeled before them, and stared at the ground in respect to the Elders. While Itachi had no respect for the three, he had to follow customs and orders. The Elders consisted of just three people; Danzo, Koharu and another old crony called Homura. Those three were the supreme authority of the village just under the Hokage, and they had banded together for a cause; the destruction of the Uchiha.

The Elders thought that the Uchiha had manipulated the Nine-Headed Snake to kill Minato Namikaze and take his son, making him into a weapon. Itachi was called to verify facts and he was given a mission, to kill all the people in his clan then deliver Naruto to Danzo, and afterwards be inducted in Root along with Naruto. Now this brings us to the present time.

"No, I won't do it." Snapped out the Uchiha Prodigy as he stared at the three Elders, activating his Mangekyou Sharingan as he jumped backwards and black flames appeared on Danzo who shifted slightly to dodge the blast out of surprise, making his arm catch on fire. At this moment he had not gotten the Sharingan from the Uchiha clan members as the massacre had not happened, and the fire spread across the room before starting to burn the three council members alive. Itachi in the meantime, began to make his way to the Sandaime Hokage to talk to him.

As he got inside the room and broke through the door, he took in a deep breath and saw the relaxed Hokage staring at him with a raised eyebrow. He started to explain. "Hokage-sama, your three teammates gave me a mission, one that I rejected. They wanted me to exterminate the Uchiha due to some idiotic notion that the Uchiha could control the Kyuubi. I could see that when I said no they were about to order Ninja to come inside the room and attack me, so I killed all three of them."

Hiruzen sighed. This was a troubling matter. "Well then, Itachi. You are excused. Forget about this incidence, I will cover for you. They got what was coming to them. However, in any future matters like this, I want you to come straight to me. Understood?" Itachi nodded, a small degree of relief showing on his normally stoic face. He disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving Hiruzen alone in his office, pondering on how to handle the matter. After some time, the matter was dismissed and the excuse given was "a missing nin getting in the village and, due to a grudge, killing the three elders". It was widely accepted by the people.

X-x-x-x-x-x-X

Five years later:

This was it, Naruto's exam that decided he would a Genin or not. No one had any doubts, but truth be told, the Sandaime had made a lot of changes to the Genin Exam to make it way harder. The Theory Section consisted of a written exam of fifty essay-questions and a hundred multiple choice questions.

The practical section made the trainee Shinobi showcase their Taijutsu style and one signature move of the style against a Chunin, who was weighted and holding back. They had to last 5 minutes against the Chunin to pass. The Ninjutsu section made them show their mastery over the three basic Jutsu, then show a C-ranked jutsu to the exam proctors. The Genjutsu exam made them break out of a C-ranked Genjutsu and cast a C-ranked one. This constituted the hardest exam of all the Elemental Nations.

Naruto took in a deep breath when Sasuke's name was called. Showing him a thumbs-up, the boy waited for his sibling to come out. Naruto was on the edge of his seat when Sasuke came out, a headband on his forehead. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and he smirked back, then the two shared a fist bump before Naruto's name was called.

"Uchiha Naruto!" the proctor called, and Naruto appeared next to him in a quick Shunshin. The Proctor smirked at the Blonde boy, before letting him inside the examination room. The room was plain, with only a table and a chair where a Chunin sat, a cup of coffee near him. "First, the Taijutsu Exam." He said, nodding to a nearby Chunin, who got up and settled in a Taijutsu stance. Naruto got into the Taijutsu stance he had created, the** Arashiken**. It consisted of quick attacks and counters, along with unpredictable strikes with alot of speed behind them. He quietly muttered "**Kai**. Level: One. Weights lower." A seal on his outfit, which was a blue jacket over an orange shirt along with dark blue pants, started to glow slightly before subsiding. Naruto felt lighter, way lighter, and smirked at the Chunin. "Your special move?" the Chunin asked in a cocky tone, sure that he could handle anything the Child threw at him.

Naruto nodded, before he said "**Kaimon: KAI**!" Chakra filled the area as the Initial Gate was opened, Naruto nodding to the Chunin examiner, who looked extremely surprised at an academy student opening a gate. Naruto suddenly disappeared in a blue flash, pure speed, and appeared behind the Chunin examiner before spinning on the ground to sweep out the ninja's legs from under him and jumping on him as he lied on the ground, before grabbing his neck and trapping his hands using his own legs and hands. Normally this wouldn't be too hard to break out of for a higher level ninja, but the Kaimon technique added alot of power to it. It made this technique really hard to break.

The Chunin tried to break out, but found he couldn't. He said in a wheezing voice "F-forfeit.." and in a flash, Naruto was off him and helping him to his feet. The Chunin got up and coughed once before looking towards the ground, embarrassed at being beaten by an academy student. Naruto smiled at him, and then he smiled back to the son of the Namikaze. It was good he was beaten by Naruto and not anyone else; otherwise it would be even more embarrassing. "Pass."

"G-genjutsu next." Said the proctor, surprised at the skill the little blond boy showed. Immediately he found himself staring at a pair of Sharingan eyes before blackness surrounded him. He heard the mutter of "**Sharinganjutsu: Eein no Yami.**" Sending a chakra pulse out, he found that it had no effect. Nodding to Naruto, or his general direction and saying "Pass.", he found himself out of the Genjutsu. Then he cast a Genjutsu at Naruto. "**Genjutsu: Magen Narukami no Jutsu!" **In a flash, Naruto had broken out of the technique. The Proctor chuckled; he knew that this boy would exceed all expectations.

"Lastly, Ninjutsu." He said, and the blond made a handseal. He saw his mug lying on the floor, and two mugs on his table. He blinked twice before the mug said "Do I pass?" and the other mug faded disappeared in a puff of smoke. "...Wow..." the proctor said. The Blond had done all three techniques in one fell swoop. He had replaced with the mug and then made a clone and henged into the mug, making his clone henge into the mug as well. "Pass..." he said, noting that it was a Kage Bunshin and not a normal one.

"Naruto Uchiha...pass!" He said, throwing a headband to Naruto.


End file.
